In vehicle and other navigation applications, a low-cost dead-reckoning system requires accurate measurement of vehicle heading and distance traveled. Vehicle odometer sensors are either difficult to access or not available. Most wheel sensors do not provide rotational sense information, and a forward/backward sensor must be used. Heading information must be provided by other sensors such as a gyroscope or compass.